<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark prompts + other random shit by SilverSunshine2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974579">Dark prompts + other random shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSunshine2012/pseuds/SilverSunshine2012'>SilverSunshine2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Eye Horror, Other, Stalking, dark prompts, horror prompts, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSunshine2012/pseuds/SilverSunshine2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, since ao3 is great, imma put darker ideas in here that I may or may not write later, maybe for a fandom maybe not. You can use them too if you want, but if you do id love to read them. It can be horror, fluff, smut, idc have fun. Its ao3, go nuts. Sometimes I even write drabbles in here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Idea #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cannibal love</p><p>Character A walks home and passes by an alleyway where they hear crunching and squelching noises coming from the darkness. They take a chance and look closer, only to find that someone (Character B) is ear deep in the flesh of another human's stomach.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Idea #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horrible Eyes</p><p>No matter where Character A goes, there's always eyes watching them. Those same eyes have been following them ever since they saw something they were never meant to see. Character B is unsure whether they need to kill Character A for what they saw, but they will continue to keep a close eye on them until they know for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>